


One chance

by EclipseStoryWritter, Wolfgurl33



Series: Reality is a Fanfiction [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk likes sans, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is 16, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is from Reality, Reader participates in an experiment, Reader-Insert, See how many you can find, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), gravity falls references everywhere, its creepy, like REALLY likes him, or are they?, reader is a fan of undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgurl33/pseuds/Wolfgurl33
Summary: You get the chance of a lifetime when you are chosen to participate in a government program.You got to choose a video game to enter into. You chose Undertale.One problem though. You die in game then you die real life.You have one month and one chance.How will you survive?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) & Reader, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Reality is a Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	One chance

Flimsy, Itchy, and just plain uncomfortable.

That's how you would describe the gown your wearing right now. It was ugly looking, a blearing blue with the world's ugliest polka-dot pattern, and semi-open exposing a little too much for your liking. Nothing you could do about it though, just sit and wait. 

A knock echoed through the room startling you out of your thoughts with a jolt **(if the nurse in the room noticed you jump she was kind enough not to mention** **it)**. After assuring that it's ok to enter a middle-aged man **(you think he's in his thirties)** stepped into the room. His **(jet black)** hair slicked back, blue eyes trained on a clipboard in his hands as he walked in, his shiny white coat trailing behind him as he walked. 

He stopped about a foot away from where you were sitting before he looked up a fond smile on his lips. "Your vitals are all normal Ms. AlderRidge." He spoke, kind eyes turning to his computer as he strode over setting his clipboard down and typing something into it. "The only concern is that you are slightly malnourished. Otherwise, you are free to continue on with the experiment. " Dr. FeelBetter **(Not his actual name but you like it better than Dr. Norman)** explained before turning to you once more and motioning to the door he just came out of.

Wasting no time you jumped off the exam table and padded off to the next room. There you were greeted by a young lady **(you deduced she was in her twenties)** , her hair **(brown like honey, your favorite)** tied in a bun **(it's somehow messier than earlier)** , she wore a black dressing suit **(it contrasts with her pale white skin)** and she held a very professional air around her. In her hand was a tablet that she was looking **(she had grassy green eyes)** down on.

Upon hearing your approach she looked up **(lips forming a tight line till she realized it was just you)** she opened her mouth and spoke. ["Ms. AlderRidge, If you're done with your examination It's time to get you hooked up to the machine."] She had a heavy Scottish accent making it harder for you to understand her, never the less you tried your best. 

She **(H** **er name is Mrs. Addiar you think)** walked down the hall, you followed a couple of paces behind, every once and a while lifting up the hospital gown to make sure you don't trip. She continued to explain ["Now then, as you know the machine will take your consciousness and place it into the game of your choice as a digitized 'avatar'."] Mrs. Addiar lowered her tablet into your view, On it was a small digitalized version of yourself ["You have picked Undertale. As such your 'avatar' will span at the beginning of the Ruins. Remember that any and all friends you make WILL be returning with you at the end of the month."] Lifting the tablet back up she began to type on it. 

["You will be putting on this specialized headset while laying down on the platform. Once secure we'll place you into the machine and hook you up to the monitors before starting the experiment. All the rest is up to you."] Tearing her eyes away from the tablet she looked down at you ["Fair warning though, while we'll be doing our best to keep your body alive if you die in-game you die in real life. Dying in-game will shatter your mind leaving you as good as a vegetable in reality leaving your body to slowly stop functioning"].

You blink slowly taking in all the information **(you didn't want to die)** you found it hurt to think about so instead you opted to not think. 

["Are you ready Ms. AlderRidge?"] You nod ["Then good luck."] Mrs. Addiar opened the door for you, which you had just noticed you had got to and walked in. The room itself was white with blue floor tiles. Monitors surrounded the room each one displaying a different section of land in the undertale game, People littered the room each one working on a different monitor. The biggest monitor being in the middle. Right under the monitor stood a machine that looked suspiciously like an iron lung but bigger and broader with wires and what looked like a Vr headset attached to the biggest wire hanging overhead the machine.

From behind you could hear Mrs. Addiar start to bark orders ["Okay, People! Let's hook them up and get this started!"]

Before long you found your self uncomfortably strapped to the machine. From your peripheral vision, you could see one of the workers walked over to you. They pulled down the headset and began to gently secure it on you.

"Is the headset secure?" They asked

"Yes." You simply answered

"Good is it comfortable? No pointy plastic against your skin? You shook your head as best you could with a headset on.

"Good. WE'RE READY ON OUR END!" You flinched slightly at the volume of the Voice.

["EVERYONE CLEAR OUT OF THE ROOM!"] Mrs. Addiar commanded. The sound of multiple footsteps retreating echoed through the room. 

Finally, after a couple of quiet consecutive minutes, a robotic voice spoke over the speaker. " **Commencing experiment in Three... Two... One... Start.** "

And the world turned to static. Before long the vague sensation of falling overcame you before the world went black.


End file.
